Finding Love
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Everyone has something to do, somewhere to be appart from Iroh, Zuko, Katara and her toddler son Rewah who find themselves suddenly on their way to find Zuko's missing Mother. Along the way Zuko and Katara realise something that has been under their nose's for years
1. Saying good-bye

"I'll miss you all," I sigh pulling Toph, Sokka, Aang, Suki and Zuko into a hug.

"You'll see us again soon," Aang informs me quietly as he wraps one arm around me and the other around Sokka who stands on his other side.

"Yeah and you have Iroh and Zuko here with you," Sokka adds smiling at me fondly.

"And don't forget Rewah," Zuko says with a small almost nonexistent smile.

"Never forget Rewah," I agree, with my own small smile as we all step back reluctantly.

They all wave as Appa slowly rises, leaving me without most of my best friends.

"They'll be back before you know it," Zuko tells me, a hand resting on my shoulder as he stands behind me watching our friends leave.

I only nod before together we head toward the room we had taken over as team Avatar's.

….

"Zuko, I think I know where your Mother is," Iroh informs, walking into the study, later that night as Zuko and I sit opposite each other, a book in his hands, Rewah in mine.

"Where," Zuko asks sitting up straight, me mirroring his movements.

"She's just outside a small earth bending village," Iroh says pulling out a map and placing it at the desk.

Standing we both hurry over and stand by uncle excitement and hope hanging in the air.

The next hour is spent organizing everything and by the time we're done I'm already half asleep so with a chuckle Zuko picks me up, Uncle Iroh taking Rewah and together they carry us to my room.

"Night Katara," Zuko whispers in my ear, placing a soft kiss to my forehead before leaving.

….

"The ship will be here by lunch," Uncle Iroh informs me and Zuko as we sit at the breakfast table early the next morning.

"I packed last night," Zuko says after swallowing a bite of sausage.

"As did I," Uncle Iroh says before they both turn to me.

"I'm going to do it after breakfast," I say smiling at them as Rewah coo's from his seat beside me.

"Would you like some help," Zuko asks me as we leave the room only half an hour later.

"Yes please," I smile at my friend as we walk in a comfortable silence toward my room.

"Could you put some of Rewah's clothes in here," I ask Zuko as I chuck a small duffle bag at him.

He nod's as I start to place some of my own belongings in a bigger bag, humming a tune my mother had taught me when I was a child.

By the time I'm done Zuko has finished and is lying on my bed playing with Rewah.

I smile thinking back to a time Zuko wouldn't even look in my direction without a slight grimace. He's come so far.

…

"We'll arrive on land around noon tomorrow but then from there there's another half a days walk till we reach the village," Uncle Iroh says, the one that always knows what's going on.

We, Zuko and I both, only nod before we go back to looking out over the waves but before long it grows dark signaling time to go in and spend time with the men on the ship like has been asked of us.

Rewah sits on his granpop's lap (Uncle Iroh) when we walk in, all of the other men spread out around the long table.

There's two seats beside Uncle that me and Zuko take quickly, ignoring the looks many of the men are giving me.

"Your pretty," a man from a little down the table slurs at me, his cup clutched tightly in his hand.

"Thank you," I reply flatly.

"Your of marriageable age aren't ya," another man asks to which I nod uncomfortably.

All of the men all lean forward slightly.

"I'm single," the same man as before states as his eyes run over my whole body.

"And who says I am," I state noting with confusion Zuko stiffening beside me.

"Are you," A red haired man old enough to be my Father asks.

"No," I tell them making a few chuckle.

"I like her she's amusing," I hear one of them whisper to his friends kindly.

Smiling at him I turn to Zuko and engage him in conversation if only to hide from all of the men.


	2. On the boat

"Are you hungry," Someone asks from behind me early the next morning as I walk, trying to find a kitchen so as to feed my hungry toddler.

"Not me, him," I say spinning round to face the kind man from last night.

"This way," he smiles motioning me to follow him.

"I'm Katara and this is Rewah," I say as I follow him.

"Names Turok," he tells me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I say as we arrive at the kitchens.

"I'm sorry about the others last night, it's just been so long since there's been a woman on the ship," he says very apologetically.

"It's fine, nothing I'm not used to," I tell him kindly.

He only raises an eye brow. I make myself busy making something for Rewah before finally I explain my story.

"I hit marriage age and suddenly all of these men flocked to my home. All vying for the attention of not only the Avatar's but Fire Lord Zuko's friend," I tell him. "And even those who didn't know who I was used to hit on me."

"I'll protect you from any of the men on this ship," Turok says.

"Thank you," I reply knowing that this man really was sincere.

"So who is this little guy to you," Turok asks after I've given Rewah to him for a hold.

"My son," I say smiling at the sight of my son in the arms of my new friend.

He raises an eye brow.

"I got taken during the war, I was with Zuko in a cell and they sent a man in for me. If you get what I mean. I didn't want my first to be with a man I didn't know so when Zuko knocked him out we… well Zuko is Rewah's father," I say smiling at the thought of my baby's daddy.

"Wow," Turok says looking surprised. "Do you have feelings for each other?"

"Yeah, I like Zuko, at first I couldn't stand him but he grew to be my closest guy friend and it just kind of grew from there. I don't think he feels the same though," I admit. "So what about you," I ask Turok in an effort to change the subject.

"Believe it or not I have a boyfriend, his names Rohan," he tells me, completely truthful.

"Where is he," I ask my friend with a wide smile.

"He's in this small earth bending village near where you're getting dropped off. I'm going to visit him," he tells me.

"What's the village called?" I ask.

"Oshayah," He says.

"That's where we're going, you should travel with us," I say brightly drawing him into a hug in my excitement before I pull back blushing madly.

"Whose this," Zuko asks as he leans on the doorway his arms crossed in front of his chest, and angry expression on his face that quickly smooth's into nothing, a blank mask.

"This is my new friend Turok," I say smiling at Zuko.

Zuko only nods stiffly.

"Katara offered to let me travel with you, you see I'm going to Oshayah as well," Turok tells the still angry man.

"I hope you don't mind," I tell Zuko knowing now that he in fact does mind, a lot.

"Not at all," he states tensely, something only someone who knew him well would notice.

"Katara I'll have to introduce you to Rohan," Turok says smiling at me.

"I'd love to meet him," I tell him happily.

"I haven't seen him in so long," he sighs.

I wrap an arm around his waist before telling him he only had to wait a little while.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me," Turok says after taking a breath.

"Oh I'm so excited for you," I smile widely pulling him into a hug as he chuckles.

I notice Zuko freeze before relaxing entirely at that. Boys I sigh in my mind pulling back from my blonde haired friend and taking my son from his arms before with a wave I leave the two fire benders alone in the kitchen.


	3. Meet Rohan

"Come on, the quicker we get off this ship the quicker we can get there," I tell Zuko who lies half asleep in his temporary bed.

"Argh," he groans rolling over before finally he sits up, stretching his muscular arms above his head.

"Daddy," Rewah babbles as he toddles toward Zuko his chubby arms out stretched.

Smiling Zuko picks him up placing a kiss on top of his head of fair hair (the same colour as Zuko's) before pulling me quickly into a family hug.

It's then that I notice that the man I secretly like is shirtless. Blushing I place a kiss on Zuko's cheek before drawing back and standing up, before moving to his bag where I grab a pair of underwear a top and a pair of pants from it and throw them to Zuko who place's Rewah down on the bed carefully before striping off there and then as I clean up the rest of his stuff.

"How come you went back to bed, you looked wide awake this morning," I ask as we grab our belongings (mine and Rewah's had been by the door) and begin to make our way to were Uncle Iroh waits with Turok.

"I was hungry, so I was just going to get something then go back to sleep, I hadn't even planned to be up that long," he tells me.

I nod as the comfortable silence kicks in, something that only continues when we meet up with Uncle and Turok.

…

Before long we're standing on a beach the ship slowly disappearing into the horizon as we walk toward the village.

"We should get there around midnight, that's if we don't stop and then we have a day to find you're Mother but then we must make our way back to the ship. It's returning with a few more passengers from further out that way," Uncle says pointing opposite to the way we had come.

"That should be enough time," I state grabbing a hold of Zuko's hand, the one that doesn't hold Rewah.

He gives me a soft smile that I quickly return before we follow along after Turok and Uncle Iroh.

…

"Oh yes I know Ursa," the seventh person we asked answered, something that excited me and everyone else a lot.

"Do you know where she lives," Uncle Iroh asks getting straight down to business.

"She lives west. Just outside the town in a small white cottage, you can't miss it," the kind man tells us before he walks of toward what can only be his wife.

"My Rohan lives near there," Turok tells me softly as we walk west.

"Are you coming back to the ship with us," I ask my friend with a small smile.

"No," he tells me with a shake of his head.

"I shall miss you. I may not have known you long but you have grown on me," I laugh.

"I'll miss you too," he tells me before a wide grin breaks across his face. "There it is."

A two story house, warm and bright looking stood beside three other houses, a ten metre gap between each.

"Would you like to stay the night here, your mother is sure to be asleep," Turok asks Zuko kindly.

Zuko stops and thinks for a moment before finally nodding slightly, reluctance but thankfulness clear on his face.

"She'll still be there in the morning," I tell him taking his hand again.

He only smiles at me as we follow Turok.

…

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," I tell Rohan and Turok later that … morning as we all stand to head off to bed.

"It's no problem," Rohan smiles at me and the others once before I drag Zuko, who still holds Rewah, behind me to the bedroom that had been set for me and him, a soft good night sounding from both of us to the others.

"I'll put the cot up," Zuko tells me when we get to the room, pulling out a lightweight folded wooden traveling cot for our son.

I nod, dumping our bags on the floor before dressing Rewah in his Pj's.

"Done," Zuko states turning around just as I finish dressing myself.

"Say night to Daddy," I coo at our son walking over to Zuko and pulling him into a family hug.

"Night Re," Zuko says softly kissing him on the head before allowing me to put him to bed.

"Sleep tight," I whisper kissing Rewah on the forehead before I turn around to face Zuko whose putting his now dirty clothes into a separate bag full of Mine, his and Rewah's already worn clothes.

"Night," I yawn crawling into the bed and settling down on my side.

"Night," Zuko says pulling me into his arms before snuffing out the candles with his bending.


	4. Ursa

**This is dedicated to .101**

"Thank you again," I say hugging my two new friends the next morning before we set out toward Zuko's Mothers cottage.

"You're welcome," Turok tells me with a smile.

"What if she doesn't want to see me," Zuko worries as we walk.

"She will Zuko, she's your Mother and from what I hear from everyone, she loves you a lot," I tell him, passing Rewah to Uncle before wrapping an arm around Zuko's waist.

He gives me a kiss on the side of the head, wrapping his own arm around my shoulders, the stiffness slowly leaving his body.

"I think this is it," Uncle Iroh says passing me Rewah and pulling on Zuko, forcing him to walk toward the door first.

I give him an encouraging smile as I follow them up the small pathway.

We stand for a moment before slowly Zuko raises his arm and knocks once, twice then three times. We don't wait for long before the door opens and there stands a beautiful lady who looks a lot like Zuko.

"Mom," Zuko chokes, barely keeping himself from falling apart.

"Zuko," the woman whispers in disbelief before suddenly she draws him into a fierce hug, a hug he quickly returns a tear trailing down his cheek before he shuts his eyes tight.

I smile, watching happily as Mother and Son are reunited.

"I've missed you so much my darling son," Ursa says pulling back to gaze at her son.

A sudden gasp of horror bursts from her mouth as she stares at the scar around Zuko's eye.

"Who did this to you," She demands angrily.

"Father," Zuko tells her as she draws him back into another hug.

"I'm going to kill him," she hiss'.

"We already did," **(I'm pretty sure he doesn't really die, but just go with it)** he states.

"We?" Ursa asks before noticing me and Uncle.

"Iroh," she cries diving into his open arms.

"I'm so sorry," I hear her say.

"Butterfly," my son coo's in my arms making me laugh, which draws attention to me.

"Hello and who are you," Ursa asks kindly.

"She's one of my best friends Mom. Katara meet my Mom, Mom Katara," Zuko introduces, happiness clear in his voice, well clear for me.

"Nice to meet you Katara," Ursa says smiling at me.

"You too," I say.

"And whose this little guy," she then asks motioning to Rewah.

"This is Rewah, and there's a long story behind him," I say smiling at Zuko, something that doesn't escape Ursa's gaze.

"Well would you like to come in," she says motioning for us all to come into her small home.

We nod and begin to follow her in, Zuko with a massive smile on his face.


	5. Talk

**Dedicated to .101 and Midna19 (Guest)**

We settle on Ursa's couch nervously, me more than Iroh and Zuko. Hugging my son to me I look at Zuko who's started our tale, going through the time we spent helping in the war effort, and by the time he's gotten to the part where we were captured I've almost gotten used to being in the cottage, Zuko's long-time missing Mother only a few feet from me.

"Katara was in the same cell as me," Zuko states looking at me then at Rewah who's oblivious to everything around him in a way only small children can do.

"We'd been there for only a few hours when one of the guards walked in. He'd forgotten I was there. He just came in and looked at Katara who was sitting against a wall trying to sleep, and he walked over, leaned down and kissed her. He'd only gotten his pants down half way when I knocked him out from the back," Zuko continues, stopping only to grab my hand tightly.

"The door had been left open, so we ran, we didn't stop until the building had been behind us for over fifteen minutes. We were still so far from the others so we had to stop and rest, it was then Katara asked me to…" Zuko stops, looking at me.

"To be my first. I didn't want someone like that guard to take it from me, so I gave it to one of my best friends. And that's how we got Rewah," I finish smiling slightly at Zuko who grins back before grabbing our son from me and passing him to Ursa.

"Re, this is your Grandma," he says.

"I have a Grandson," Ursa breathes looking down at Rewah who stares up at her with Golden eyes.

"I'm not happy about how things happened, but I understand why you did it. I'm sure you probably got enough from everyone else so I won't say a thing," Ursa says looking at us both.

I nod. "Everywhere I went I used to get sour looks, not only was I young but I was pregnant with a 'bastard' child. Where we were staying for that time I was pregnant everyone knew everyone," I say as Zuko squeezes my hand in comfort.

"It must have been hard," Ursa sympathizes.

"It was but I wouldn't change anything for the world."

…

"Well would anyone like lunch," Ursa asks standing up and giving Rewah to Zuko, when the rest of our journey has been told.

"I'll help," I say standing up as well.

She gives me a smile before leading me toward the kitchen.

"What did your parents think of what happened with you and Zuko," Ursa asks as we cook a meet soup.

"My dad was angry at first, until he heard why," I say.

"And what about your mum."

"She died when I and my brother were young; the fire nation had come looking for the last water bender in my tribe. My Mom gave up her life for me," I say casually trying not to tear up. It had happened so long ago, but it still hurt, obviously.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Ursa says giving me a sad smile.

"Thank you," I reply.

"So what's going on with you and my son," Ursa questions raising an eyebrow at me.

"We're just friends," I state ignoring her piercing gaze.

"You love him don't you," she guess'.

"Yeah," I sigh softly. "He doesn't feel anything for me though."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she says as she goes to put in a piece of rabbit.

"Zuko doesn't like rabbit," I tell her just before it disappears into the pot.

"Since when?" she questions in surprise.

"We were traveling and a friend of ours messed it up a bit when it was her turn cooking. All of us, the cook, Toph included can't go near rabbit without gagging."

"Is Toph the blind girl?" Ursa asks, discarding the rabbit.

"Yes, she decided she'd try and learn to cook," I say with a laugh.

"I can't wait to meet all of Zuko's friends," his Mother says smiling.

"They'll love you," I assure her quickly, something that receives a smile from the older woman.

**Ok so I'm not sure about this chapter but I can only put it up and wait for feed back**


End file.
